


Fate

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda lives, Establishing Relationship, First Kisses, M/M, look i was rewatching the first movie and got feels dont @ me, spock and nyota were never a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “On the contrary, I am well aware of your knowledge of the nature of the relationships our counterparts shared.” Jim’s steps faltered as he turned towards Spock.“And what if I do, Spock? We’re not them. This whole time line or whatever has changed. We don’t owe each other anything.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the first movie and when Nero mentions knowing Jim from the hisotry archives, i couldn't help but think of how it would play out if a few extra pieces of information had been thrown out there.

Jim should have known it would be brought up. Should have known that after the events in which Spock Prime revealed much more than he should. The flashes of a life. His life but not all at the same time. Of Spock and himself. Together. In so many different ways. The breath that caught in his throat as he lived a lifetime in the course of only a few seconds. 

And then there was Nero, standing above him. “I know you. I’ve read about you from Earth’s History Archives. James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise, ” The memories of a life flashing once more behind his eyelids. “Bond mate of Ambassador Spock. Father of Captain Saavik Kirk.” Nero searched his face and smiled. “Perhaps I will venture out and capture him once more. Only so he can watch his other world perish before his eyes once more.” 

Jim thinks of what to say, the words still computing in his muddled brain. Nero’s words an uncomfortable weight thrusted on him with the memories of another life still swimming in his head. The pressure of the knowledge threatens to drown him. Nero’s comm goes off, “Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed.” And the Romulan is scrambling away from him before Jim has a moment to act. 

He has to find Pike, all thoughts about a life with Spock have moved to the back burner of his mind. He can have a crisis later over the fact that the guy who marooned him on an ice ball was supposedly going to be his husband.

* * *

  
  


He told himself later without much thought to the timeframe. He expected at least after he got a solid 20 hours of sleep in the comfort of his own bed before he would even properly acknowledge the facts. He wasn’t expecting for Spock to corner him after he accepted his captaincy. 

“What do you want, Spock?” He asked, nodding to the admirals he passed in the corridor as they made their way to the doors leading out into the open courtyard of the Starfleet courtyard. 

“I have spoken to my counterpart. I wish to inform you that he lied to you about a ‘universe-ending paradox’ if I were to find out about him” Spock spoke, falling into step next to the younger man. His eyes gazing over his bruised skin as they walked. 

“Leave it to the old man to let me believe it.” Jim replied with a chuckle. He tried not to look directly at Spock. The images from the meld still dancing in his brain. The last thing he wanted to do was think about their alternative selves in a relationship. He moved to change the subject, “How’s your mom?” he asked, recalling the fact that Amanda was injured in the fall when she was beamed aboard the Enterprise. 

“She is fairing well,” Spock spoke as he breathed deeply, “The healers expect her to make a full recovery within a few weeks. My father has taken to ‘dotting’ on her more than he usually shows when not in the privacy of their home.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jim spoke, the sounds of the cobblestone beneath them sending a calming wave over him and soothing his anxiety. Their shoulders brushed against each other sending an electric shock down Jim’s spine.

“What I don’t understand.” Spock began, stepping in front of Jim, stopping the younger man in his tracks, “Is the need for humans to continuously lie to someone when both parties know the truth.” Spock’s gaze all but drilling a hole into Jim and leaving him exposed to the open air. 

The courtyard was deserted, a few straggling cadets and the small population of squirrels were the only living things in the proximity besides the two of them. Jim sidestepped the vulcan, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Spock.” he spoke, making a beeline down the path towards the senior dorm rooms. 

“On the contrary, I am well aware of your knowledge of the nature of the relationships our counterparts shared.” Jim’s steps faltered as he turned towards Spock. 

“And what if I do, Spock? We’re not them. This whole time line or whatever has changed. We don’t owe each other anything.” Jim responded, anger began bubbling inside of him. Why couldn’t the damn Vulcan keep his nose out of business that didn’t pertain to him? “So what, if that alternative version of us were a thing? A family? That has nothing to do with us.”

“My counterpart has had other run-ins with alternative versions of himself. In all of them, we are always together. I couldn’t help but be drawn to you even before the attack of Vulcan. Humans would call this fate or destiny. In Vulcan, our term for it is t’hy’la. It translates loosely to-” Spock was cut off. 

“Soulmates, I know Spock. That word was in the old man’s head too.” Jim replied.

“Then you know that it took years for the two of them to come to terms with their relationship.” Spock continued, taking a step closer to Jim. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and briefly wondered if Spock could hear it. Spock looked down and spoke, “He expressed his feelings of gratitude that we know each other so early now. That we have time the two of them did not.” 

“Last I checked, you weren’t too fond of me after I cheated your test and the bridge incident.” Jim replied, willing himself to keep calm. He wouldn’t admit that Spock’s words struck a chord in his heart that sent him soaring. How he restrained himself from reaching out a pulling Spock close to him. To cement whatever future they would have together permanently. 

“On the contrary, I feel strong emotions for you, Jim” And his breath seized in his throat. It wasn't often that his name left the Vulcan’s lips, but he found in just the few utterances of the word it sent his heart racing and he feared he would pass out from the rush. Spock took a hesitant step forward, closing in on Jim’s personal space. Their eyes locked as Spock tilted his head slightly, Jim restraining himself from grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him closer. Jim swallowed hard as Spock continued to look him up and down. 

Spock continued, “Your actions were admirable on the Narada. You are incredibly brave and knowledgeable. An excellent candidate for the captaincy of the Enterprise.” 

Jim cracked a smile, “Why Spock, it almost sounds like you're fond of me.” 

Spock replied, “Incredibly so, Jim.” and before Jim was aware of what was going on, their lips met in the soft brush, the act ending as quickly as it began, leaving Jim speechless. 

“Wow.” Jim whispered after a moment. 

“Indeed.” Spock replied, stepping back. “I must excuse myself now, Captain.” and began walking away.

“Spock wait!” Jim shouted, louder than what he wanted to but Spock stilled, turning around to look at the younger man. “At least let me take you out to dinner, first.” He suggested and Spock graced him with a smile and Jim wanted nothing more than to commit that image to memory forever. 

“Dinner would be agreeable.” Spock replied. “Tonight at 1900?” He suggested.

Jim smiled wide, “It’s a date.” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
